Раму
right|350px|Изображение Раму в Final Fantasy V. Рисунок Ёситака Амано. , известный также как Индра, "Ламу" в испанском языке - регулярный персонаж и существо призыва в серии игр Final Fantasy. Его специализация - гром и молния. Обычно он изображается стариком в мантии и с посохом. Его отличительная атака называется Judgement Bolt (Наказание Молнией). Описание Как и большинство регулярных существ призыва, Раму выглядит во всех играх серии почти одинаково (с небольшими вариациями). Обычно он изображается лысеющим стариком с огромной бородой и усами, носящим развевающуюся мантию. Конкретный вид мантии Раму может существенно отличаться от игры к игре. В руке он держит посох, с помощью которого обрушивает на врагов снопы молний, включая его отличительную атаку . Как правило, существа призыва редко играют существенную роль в сюжетах игр Final Fantasy, и Раму - одно из редких исключений из этого правила. В Final Fantasy VI Раму зазывает Терру Бранфорд в свой дом, когда та теряет контроль над своими магическими силами, превратившись в эспера, а затем помогает ей прийти в себя и успокоиться. Прежде чем превратиться в магицит, он рассказывает героям общую историю Войны Магов и объясняет причины, по которым Эсперы покинули мир людей. Его магицит позволяет изучить героям магические заклинания, а также напрямую помогает в сражениях. В Final Fantasy IX Раму появляется перед принцессой Гарнет и дает ей задание отыскать в лесу части некой истории и пересказать ее Раму в правильном порядке. После успешного выполнения этого задания Раму становится эйдолоном Гарнет. Появление в играх ''Final Fantasy III [[Файл:Ramuh ffiiids.jpg|right|160px|Внешность Раму в версии ''Final Fantasy III для DS.]] Раму может быть призван персонажами с игровыми классами Вызыватели (Evokers) и Призыватели (Summoners). Способность к его призыву приобретается вместе с заклинанием призыва 3 уровня . *Белый призыв: Mind Blast - парализует всех врагов при успешной атаке. *Черный призыв: Thunderstorm - наносит ущерб молнией одному врагу. *Высший призыв: Judgment Bolt - наносит ущерб молнией всем врагам. ''Final Fantasy IV [[Файл:FF4PSP Ramuh Battle.png|right|Вниешний вид Раму в ''Final Fantasy IV Complete Collection.]] Раму - одно из существ, призываемых Ридией; заклинанию его призыва она обучена изначально, когда она, будучи взрослой, присоединяется к героям в Замке гномов. В версии для SNES его имя было переведено как Индра. Вызов Раму расходует 30 очков магии MP во всех версиях игры. Его атака - , поражающая всех врагов стихией Молний. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Раму присутствует и в ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, и первоначально им, как и другими Эйдолонами, управляет Таинственная девушка. Впервые герои вступают с ним в схватку в главе Пором в Мисидии, следующее сражение происходит в главе . Первое сражение полностью скриптовое и его исход не зависит от игрока, во втором же герои должны сражаться до тех пор, пока Раму не перестанет атаковать их. В это время игрок должен остановиться и подождать, пока Раму не узнает Ридию, в противном случае он будет безвозвратно утерян для героев. После битвы он становится одним из существ призыва Ридии. Его призыв расходует 30 MP. ''Final Fantasy V [[Файл:FFV-Ramuh.gif|left|Раму в ''Final Fantasy V.]] В этой игре Раму является существом призыва 3 уровня, и встретиться с ним можно в лесу, окружающем деревню Истори. Герои встречаются с ним в обычном случайном сражении и для получения его в качестве существа призыва должны победить его. Во время призыва он атакует своей атакой , наносящий ущерб стихией Молнии всем врагам, при этом расходуется 12 очков MP. Если героям не удалось встретиться с ним в первом мире, его снова можно встретить в Секции Замка Межпространственного Прохода, на верхнем уровне, но вне самого замка. ''Final Fantasy VI thumb|right|Призыв Раму в сражении. left|Игровой спрайт Раму. Будучи эспером, Раму играет важную роль в сюжете ''Final Fantasy VI, охраняя Терру в Зозо, где она пытается прийти в себя после превращения в эспера. Раму же посылает героев в Вектор спасти его друзей-эсперов, включая отца Терры Мадуина. Позже он превращается в Магицит. Его призыв расходует 25 очков магии MP, а его атака (в версии для SNES она называется ) имеет магическую мощность 50 и ее нельзя блокировать. С помощью магицита Раму члены группы могут выучить следующие заклинания: *Thunder x10 *Thundara x2 *Poison x5 При повышении уровня он дает прирост +1 к Выносливости. Мог также рассказывает, что Раму являлся ему в его снах и велел ему сражаться вместе с героями; в оригинальной японской версии и версии для GBA он также говорит, что в этих снах Раму научил его человеческому языку (этот момент также отмечен в описаниях существ призыва в Dissidia Final Fantasy). Во время сражений с Ифритом и Шивой в Центре Исследования Магитек они чувствуют присутствие Раму и перестают нападать, что указывает на их знакомство с Раму, как и в Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy VII right|140px|Изображение Раму в Final Fantasy VII :См. также последовательность призыва здесь'' Раму может быть призван с помощью Материи Призыва, найденной в Золотом Блюдце. После того, как Баррет Уоллес сразится с Дайном и победит его, игрок должен забрать эту Материю в комнате наездников Чокобо. Если не сделать этого вовремя, Материю Призыва Раму больше нельзя будет получить. Магическая мощность призыва Раму в 1.875 раз превышает мощность базового магического урона. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- [[Файл:BeforeCrisis-Ramuh.jpg|thumb|right|Призыв Раму в ''Before Crisis.]] В этой игре Раму можно призвать соответствующей Материей во время сражения. ''Final Fantasy IX :См. также последовательность призыва здесь'' right В этой игре Раму является эйдолоном и внось играет важную роль в сюжете. После того, как Зидан Трибал, Виви Орунитиа и Принцесса Гарнет сбегают из Александрии, их заносит в район Остроконечных Скал, где они встречаются с Раму. Тот соглашается помочь Гарнет, если она пройдет испытание, в котором надо найти и собрать воедино фрагменты некоторой истории. Если Гарнет успешно проходит испытание, Раму дает ей Хризолит, с помощью которого она может воспользоваться его атакой Наказание Молнией во время боя. Также Раму признается Зидану и Виви, что, какую бы концовку Гарнет ни выбрала для упомянутой истории, он все равно наделил бы ее своей силой - испытание было необходимо только для проверки ее личных качеств. В нормальных условиях магическая мощность атаки Раму равняется 31. При показе полной анимации призыва магическая мощность стновится равной 32 плюс количество Хризолитов в инвентаре группы. Призыв Раму расходует 22 очка MP. Tetra Master thumb|left|Раму *Карта 062 *Локация: Трено, Карточный Стадион, Александрия ''Final Fantasy XI [[Файл:Ramuh (FFXI).png|right|thumb|150px|Раму из ''Final Fantasy XI.]] В Final Fantasy XI Раму является одним из шести небесных аватаров и представляет стихию молний. Персонажи с игровым классом Призыватель могут разблокировать заклинание призыва Раму, выполнив задачу . Кроме того, смелые призыватели с низким уровнем могут попробовать выполнить задачу и попытаться победить Раму в одиночку, а не с группой. Раму обладает все той же фирменной атакой и несколькими другими приемами нападения, а также парой заклинаний для группы. Посох Раму здесь называется и связан с древней цивилизацией, существовавшей когда-то на том же континенте, что и Ат Урган. Об этой цивилизации почти ничего не известно, кроме того, что она поклонялась Раму и преуспела в развитии электронных технологий. Впоследствии в игре раскрываются детали его прошлого до того, как он стал божеством у вышеописанной древней цивилизации. Когда-то он был мудрецом из народа, жившего на Полуострове Бубуриму. Благодаря его глубочайшим познаниям его страна процветала и достигла невиданных высот в развитии технологий. Однако в какой-то момент одна из построенных Раму машин предсказала, что скоро в стране произойдет землетрясение. Сородичи Раму не могли даже представить, что подобная трагедия может случиться в их прекрасной процветающей стране, и поэтому не предприняли никаких защитных мер предосторожности. Однако предсказание сбылось, и народ, разъяренный от собственной глупости, начал искать козла отпущения собственным бедам. В первую очередь подозрения пали, естественно, на Раму, а тот решил отправиться в добровольную ссылку после того, как мальчишка, чьи родители погибли во время землетрясения, закидал его камнями. Назло Раму вся нация перестала пользоваться благами изобретенных им технологий. Поэтому, когда через несколько лет на страну напали зверолюди, ее народ не смог защитить себя. Мальчишка, бросавший камни в Раму, стал теперь мужчиной, и народ послал его к опальному мудрецу с просьбой вернуться и помочь им. Раму, выслушав его, принял его просьбу. С помощью посоха Олдуум он вызвал ужасающую бурю и разгромил зверолюдей. Однако у победы был привкус горечи, поскольку сородичи Раму, еще недавно принимавшие его помощь, стали опасаться его невероятного могущества. Они вновь заставили его отправиться в ссылку, из которой он больше не вернулся. Сам же народ постепенно зачах и исчез с лица мира. Однако Алтана вознаградила бескорыстие Раму, вознеся его душу на небеса и превратив ее в Небесный Аватар Молнии. Самая яркая звезда пурпурного цвета в созвездии Раму с тех пор называется Олдуум. Такое же название носила древняя цивилизация, жившая когда-то в районе Ат Урган. Возможно, что именно от нее Раму узнал способ управления молниями во время своих странствий. Один из серверов игры также носит имя Раму. right|thumb|150px|Концепт-арт Раму. Способности ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings [[Файл:RW Ramuh.jpg|150px|left|Раму в ''Revenant Wings.]] В этой игре Раму является существом призыва 3 уровня, стихии Молния и Воздух. Вместе с ним появляются его ученик Райден (дружеское существо призыва, стихия Молния) и его инструмент Рами. Его обычная атака - , а специальная - , наносящая существенный урон стихией молнии всем врагам в зоне поражения, а также причиняющая немоту. ''Final Fantasy XIII Раму появляется на некоторое время в роли Эйдолона на параде Помпа Санкта в Парке Наутилус. Там его призывают в бой с Ифритом для защиты Кокон. Также в Эдеме есть область под названием ''Final Fantasy Tactics Ramuh performs a lightning attack, Judgement Bolt, when summoned. It costs 24 MP to cast, has a speed of 25, and needs 200 JP to learn. In the PS version, when summoned, the summoner will sometimes say, "Master of creation, impart thy help! Ramuh!" Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ramuh appears as a summoned beast, and performs lightning attack when summoned. He can be learned through the Judge Staff, after receiving 200 AP. Ramuh costs 18 MP to summon, has a Magic Power of 40, is stealable through the ability '''Steal: Ability', and is also susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. The description of the staff states that it was "struck by Ramuh's lightning". ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ramuh is a summon spell that can be learned through the Judicer's Staff by the summoner class for 300 AP. The description of the staff states that "The gigas Ramuh himself infused this staff with a bolt of lightning". He deals lightning damage to units in a large area at a cost of 16 MP. Crystal Defenders Ramuh can only be summoned in Crystal Defenders W1 for the price of five crystals. When summoned, Ramuh rains down lightning bolts that damage all enemy units and reduce their speed. Dissidia Final Fantasy Ramuh appears as a summon in ''Dissidia. When summoned, Ramuh uses Judgment Bolt, blocking the opponent's summon, disabling him/her of summoning it. Like some summons in Dissidia, Ramuh can be summoned by two distinct ways: Automatically, which summons him immediately when the summoner breaks the opponent's Bravery and shows an artwork of his Final Fantasy XI appearance, and manually, where his Final Fantasy V artwork appears. Ramuh's auto version can be obtained in the third stage of the Shade Impulse III storyline, and its manual version can be obtained in the first stage of the Shade Impulse IV storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ramuh returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in the original ''Dissidia. His auto version is now found in Chapter Four: Where Memories Wait of Scenario 012. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 30 KP. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Book of Ramuh is a weapon in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. It is obtained by defeating the Mimic enemy in Spelvia Dungeons, or bought from the Kingdom of Horne's shop for 580 gil. In Horne, before defeating Satan, the man at the counter carries it; after defeating Satan, the woman in the back carries it. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Ramuh appears as a summon. Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Ramuh appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Ramuh appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Ramuh appears in ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon as a boss. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Ramuh appears in ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. He serves as the Guardian of the Light Crystal, and as a character in Mini Red Riding Hood. In the Pop-Up Duels, he is a light element card, and has six cards under his name. Cards Other Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Ramuh does not make a physical appearance in the ''Kingdom Hearts series, but in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, a lightning-based attack, named Ramuh's Judgement, is featured for only two of the main protagonists of the game, Aqua and Terra. ''Itadaki Street Special Ramuh appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. ''Itadaki Street Portable Ramuh appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Etymology Ramuh is said to have been loosely based on an epic Hindu poem, written by Valmiki, called . The protagonist of the story is called Raama (also spelled Rama), who was said to have been the incarnation of the Hindu god, Vishnu. It could be suspected that the name Ramuh is an Amalgam of Raama and Vishnu, though this is not confirmed. In the Final Fantasy series, he is depicted as an old, bearded sage with a staff and the ability to cast thunder magic. Rumors also say that he is based on the king Ra-mu of a supposedly sunken continent, Mu. His previous name, Indra, is the name of the king of the Devas in Hindu mythology. He is the god of rain, lightning, and storms. Ramuh's element is a reference towards this. en:Ramuh Категория:Призываемые существа Категория:Эсперы Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy III Категория:Final Fantasy IV Категория:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Категория:Final Fantasy IX Категория:Final Fantasy XI Категория:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Категория:Final Fantasy XII Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Категория:Dissidia Final Fantasy Категория:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Категория:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy